


That orca and marine biologist AU aluox wanted

by skribblindaydreamer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU Fic, Spain and south italy are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skribblindaydreamer/pseuds/skribblindaydreamer





	That orca and marine biologist AU aluox wanted

A/N: senpai pls notice me

Even on his days off, Arthur likes to hang around his research site, sitting at the end of the isolated pier with his feet in the cool water. He scribbles in his notebook, jotting down his keen observations of the weather and sea conditions today. The sky is a fine blue with high cirrus clouds like brushstrokes of white surrounding the radiant sun. The wind sweeps over the glinting waters, ruffling Arthur’s messy hair and casual clothes.  
The shark warnings mean nothing to him, and as the creatures slid by through the water, he reaches a hand down to pat one on the nose. Honestly, sharks aren’t dangerous at all, really. Jellyfish, now they are something else.  
Arthur is lost in thoughts of his favourite gelatinous blobs of the ocean when a sleek black tail splashes the rippling surface and douses him in water. He gasps despairingly down at his damaged notebook, distracted for a moment, before his brain comprehends danger and he attempts to remove himself from the peer.  
He’s barely taken his feet out of the water when a slick, black and white form jumps from the water and tackles him, flattening him out on the wooden boards of the peer. However, winded but not wounded, Arthur refuses to accept death today, and struggles to wriggle free, when he feels a pair of arms… yes, a pair of arms... pinning him down?  
A curiously human face with gleaming blue eyes is centimeters from his face, strong black arms pin his shoulders down, and the creature appears to be smelling him.  
“Wh-wha…” Arthur stutters, still trying to remove himself from the stranger’s grip.  
The creature sniffs his hair and licks his face experimentally with a long tongue.  
_Some kind of seal? _Arthur wonders, scientific curiosity getting the better of him. “H-Hey there… you want some fish?”__  
“Hell yeah!”  
Arthur recoils in surprise. _It spoke. _“What the fuck? What are you?”__  
The creature blinks his eyes and shakes the water out of his blond hair. “I’m an Alfred!” He laughs, a perfectly human sound. “I was going to eat you! Why didn’t you say you have fish?”  
“Alfred?” Arthur repeats, gently removing the orca-like creatures arms from himself and sitting up. His eyes shine with wonder and excitement. “Let me see, how old are you?”  
Alfred tilts his head, allowing his new friend to run their human fingers along his pointed ears. “Don’t know. How old aaagghh-”  
Arthur pries Alfred’s mouth open, revealing a set of razor sharp teeth. “Wow! They’re exactly like an orca’s. Incredible.”  
Without warning, Alfred bites down on Arthur’s fingers hard enough to draw blood.  
“Ow! Why’d you do that?” Arthur flinches away, startled and hurt.  
“Mmm-hungry,” Alfred replies, a little blood on his lips. “Fish.”  
“Just hold on a second, will you,” Arthur says, trying to save his now drenched notebook. “Damn.”  
Alfred pouts with impatience, his pale cheeks standing out against his deep black orca’s markings. He heaves himself onto the pier with his arms and drops himself, tail and all on top of Arthur. “Fish now.”  
“Okay, okay!” Arthur gasps over Alfred’s shoulder. “Stop it, I can’t breathe!”  
“What do you mean?” Alfred asks with a lack of concern, slapping his tail rhythmically against the wet planks. “There’s so much air up here.”  
Arthur struggles with effort to heave Alfred’s whale-like body off his ribcage, and props himself on an elbow, slightly red and panting. “Please don’t do that. It hurts.”  
Alfred’s eyes light up with understanding, and he gently pats Arthur on the head. “Okay. I will be nice, and you will give me fish. You are small and fragile, so I must be careful, right?”  
_Small and fragile? _“Uhhh, sure,” Arthur responds, wondering at Alfred’s level of intelligence.__  
“I’ll wait here,” Alfred says expectantly, flapping his orca tail in a way that reminds Arthur of a dog wagging its tail. “I like salmon and squid, but i really like turtles! Do you have any turtles? I hardly ever get turtles.”  
Arthur’s face twists into a rather mean-spirited smile as he thinks of his annoying Spanish coworker and the flood of sea turtles Antonio seemed to bring with him. “Oh I have plenty of turtles. So many turtles.”  
The Englishman leaves and returns with a bucket of turtles, which Alfred latches onto with excitement. Arthur turns away as Alfred eats, choosing instead to observe the orca’s patterns and markings, running a finger curiously over the rigid dorsal fin.  
“Tha’ tickles,” Alfred protests with his mouth full.  
“Sorry,” Arthur apologizes. He takes out a measuring tape and a fresh notebook and gets to work. He uses the waterproof camera he pinched from the turtles’ environment to capture visual records of this fascinating new creature. He takes out a thermometer and pauses for a moment, unsure.  
“Can I put this measuring device in your mouth?” he asks Alfred.  
Alfred turns to look at him, tossing an empty turtle shell into the sea. “The stick thing? Does it hurt?”  
“Not at all,” Arthur explains, carefully sliding the thermometer into the side of Alfred’s mouth. “Just don’t bite down on it.” He sits back to wait, scribbling down a few more things. “Hold it until it makes a noise.”  
Alfred waits, fidgeting with discomfort. “I’m drying out a little here.”  
“Oh… right,” Arthur’s face falls, realizing he must return his friend to the ocean. “Do you live around here? Could you come back tomorrow?”  
“That depends,” the orca replies cheekily. “Do you have more turtles?”  
“I have no shortage of them in our aquatic environs, I assure you,” Arthur answers. “We have large tanks for bigger creatures too, but I won’t be feeding them to you. They’re important to our research.”  
Alfred’s eyes glint. “Can I come to the turtle place with you?”  
Arthur blinks, taken aback. “Well, I suppose so… you’re willing to come with me? But how will I get you there? Even though the lab’s not far, it’s just me here on my own today.”  
“Here, lift my tail,” Alfred gestures at Arthur to get behind him. “Yep, just like that. A little higher. Right. Now, onwards!” Alfred begins walking forward on his hands like some strange imitation of a wheelbarrow race, and Arthur struggles to keep up. Together they manoeuvre down the beach and across the gravel and sand paths to the marine research laboratories.  
By the time they enter the aquatic environs, Arthur is out of breath, but Alfred easy pulls himself over the edge of a tank and splashes down into the cool water. He babbles excitedly with no sound, the water muffling his voice.  
_He’s incredible, _Arthur muses, staring at his new specimen. _An amazing discovery for the scientific world. The first of his kind. _____  
At that moment, the doors to the aquatic environs fly open with a bang, startling both Arthur and his orca friend, who stops swimming to stare.  
“Kirkland, look what I found!” Antonio announces with a wide grin, presenting them with the creature in his arms, a creature that bears a strong resemblance to Alfred’s form, only this one appears more like a dolphin and has dark hair, and the countenance of someone with a fiery temper.  
“Put me down!” the dolphin demands, to no avail.  
Before Arthur can speak, Alfred pops his head above the surface of the water and waves. “Hey, Romano! They got you too?”  
“What the _fuck, _Alfred!?” the dolphin replies in shock.  
“Oh, so your name is Romano?” Antonio says casually, as if this is a normal everyday situation. “You wanna go in the tank with your friend?”  
“He’s not my _friend, _you _bastard _,” Romano struggles, slapping his captor in the face with his tail.______  
Arthur holds his head in his hands, sighing deeply. “This was supposed to be my day off…”


End file.
